


Spoiled

by Insomniackid7



Category: RWBY
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Stream of Consciousness, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniackid7/pseuds/Insomniackid7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she is with you, it is freedom. When she is with you, you make sure that she is loved</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoiled

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I’ve got to stop making things on a spot with nothing for fuel me but a whim. Introspection and character study everyone! With some delicious trash on the side, more like peripheral in this case. Sort of like soft trash really.
> 
> Don't drink Red Bull to swallow your sleeping meds. It's a weird state of mind to be in and that is where most of this came from.

"Oh God!"

You’ll spoil her.

"Mmn!"

You’ll spoil her rotten.

"Mistress, Please!"

Some would argue that she already is, that The Heiress who comes from old money and absolute power is expected to be. That’s the problem. The Heiress was pampered with fearful hands of intimidated servants, making sure that she looks her best and taking care not to damage her in any way by not touching her more than absolutely necessary. As if she were made of glass and as harmful as dry ice. Human contact or pats on the back, family members at large table with salt and pepper shakers and other dining accouterments placed at each seat. Because passing anything would be impossible unless you walked to that seat invading their space. Even Twins could not make up the distance despite their bedrooms being right across the hall and hardly ever cross paths there in the quiet void with marble studs and gold trappings. Fitting that the family symbol was as cold as their familial relationships.   

"Oh fuck!"

The Figurehead was paraded around shops to make a foothold in everyone’s mind, look at her face, she will be your new ruler in time. Know her name, and play the media game. How marketable are you? Why don’t you act in this commercial to get in good with Daddy Schnee? Here, paste on this smile. She said no and scowled. Magazine reads ‘Ice Queen’, ‘Cold Glare’ And the worst, ‘She’s definitely her Father’s Daughter!”

"Hah-ho-ohn, mmmn!"

The Target walking around. Differentiate the Heiress and her sister by looking at her scar. Aim your arrows and sniper beams and gunshots and bombs and threats at that Schnee Snowflake! The one plastered on her back, sewed on all her clothes and worn with rebellious pride to not back down. Not to ‘represent the family’s history’ as her father so eloquently put it, and then had the nerve to be surprised when that snowflake was in the cross hairs the very next day.

"Aahh!"

But she is hardly ever Weiss. Angry—and rightfully so—at being portrayed as _everything else_ but Weiss. She must always have control and perfection. But what little control she does have is entrusted to you. In all reality, the _last_ person she should give it to, for several reasons…reasons that would have been relevant years ago. You’ve grown, you’ve changed, like her, you made something of yourself by your own sweat and blood and independence.

"Please! I can’t—"

Independence, Freedom and Control. Traits she fought for suddenly dumped in your lap. You suppose it still counts since she willingly gave it to you. And you both know that with a word you’ll surrender it freely. But until then, you will only see her as Weiss, and sometimes, when she wills it, she won’t even be that. During those precious hours of mutual freedom and control there’s one thing you want to do.

"Hnmmmghn, may I?"

You’ll spoil her.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! _Mistress!_ ”

You’ll spoil her rotten.

"Come."

**Author's Note:**

> The AO3 version is always slightly different than the tumblr version because I actually /read/ it and edit it or add in stuff because I'm not freaking posting it at 4 in the morning


End file.
